rpgwikiasfandomcom-20200214-history
Golarion
First named by the mysterious Ancients, Golarion is an ancient land once devastated by natural disasters. After the onslaught of hurricanes, earthquakes and eruptions, Golarion's landscape changed greatly. Entire continents sunk to the ocean floor and islands rose to the skies. As time went on and evolution worked its' magic, new species and cultures arose from the Ancients' blood. Geography Golarion contains eight continents amid immense seas. * Arcadia is a lush continent that lies west from Avistan and Garund across the Arcadian Ocean, which bears its name. 4,000 miles from the shores of Avistan, this land is known for it's seclusion to the rest of the world. It does not involve itself in wars or trade (mostly due to not having a standing government). Most Arcadian communities trade and battle between eachother. Arcadia is known to house trusted tourists and survivalists to earn a bit of extra income and share their various cultures. * Avistan is a large peninsular continent that expands westward from Casmaron, bordered by the World's Edge Mountains. Avistan plays host to a number of civilizations built upon the ruins of great past empires, such as Thassilon and the colonies of Azlant. The Avistani nations of Taldor, Cheliax, Andoran, and Qadira are shaping up to become world powers, and the city of Absalom on an island off its coast is the largest and most cosmopolitan city in the world. * Azlant is a once-great island-continent a thousand miles to the west from the Arch of Aroden. Azlant saw the rise of the first human civilizations. All that remains of Azlant today is a series of jutting crags and narrow, twisted channels; most of the continent sunk beneath the sea when the Starstone fell from the sky. * Casmaron is the largest continent, spanning much of the world's northern hemisphere and containing the two largest and most powerful empires in the world: Kelesh and Vudra * The Crown of the World is an immense frozen desert that spans the northern pole of the planet. While much too cold and harsh-weathered for permanent and successful habitation save for a few hardy nomads, the Crown is an invaluable trade route between Avistan and Tian Xia. * Garund is a largely unexplored continent that lies southeast of Avistan, across the Inner Sea. Whether one is scouring its northern deserts for lost relics of the Osiriani pharaohs or trekking through the near-impenetrable jungles of the Mwangi Expanse, Garund provides endless adventures for those willing to risk its many dangers. * Sarusan is the smallest and least-known continent on Golarion. It lies amid the least traveled portions of the sea. * Tian Xia is a great supercontinent across the ocean east from Casmaron and west from Arcadia. Like Avistan, it is home to many ancient and powerful empires, including Minkai and the Successor States of Lung Wa. Despite its remote location, merchants from Tian Xia travel the entire world. Oceans Five great oceans cover the remainder of Golarion. * The Antarkos Ocean, which covers most of Golarion's southern hemisphere, including the South Pole, and is largely composed of a permanent ice shelf. * The Arcadian Ocean, west of Avistan and Garund, east of Arcadia, and surrounding Azlant. * The Embaral Ocean touching Casmaron, Tian Xia, and Sarusan. * The Obari Ocean, between Garund and Casmaron. * The Okaiyo Ocean separating Tian Xia from Arcadia Seas The nine most important seas on Golarion are: * Castrovin Sea * Fever Sea * Inner Sea * Ivory Sea * Shining Sea * Sightless Sea * Songil Sea * Steaming Sea * Valashmai Sea Category:Planets